YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 047
"Earth's Harmony" is the 47th episode of the series. The final battle continues and Flash is having trouble, but a miracle happens that ends it once and for all. Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. King Sombra The duel continues from the last episode... Turn 7: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Starburst Reload" to banish "Blazing Light Dragon" from his Graveyard and draw seven cards. He then activates "Pendulum Summons" to discard one card and add "Magna Caster Lunara" and "Magna Caster Solaris" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Magna Caster Lunara" (Left 1) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Volt Edge Dragon" (1500/1200) and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, sending "Demonic Claw Doom-Vader" to the bottom of Sombra's Deck ("Tyrant Reaper Dragon": 4000 > 3000/4000 > 3000). He then Normal Summons "Veil Pixie" (100/100) in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 7 "Flash Heart Dragon" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Veil Pixie" in order to Synchro Summon "Flash Dragon Accel" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Lightspeed" to increase the ATK of "Flash Dragon Accel" by 1000 ("Flash Dragon Accel": 3000 > 4000/2500). "Flash Dragon Accel" attacks "Tyrant Reaper Dragon", but Sombra activates his face-down "Shadow Guard" to negate the attack and reset itself face-down and activate it again this turn. He then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Doom-Vader Knight of Black Holes". He then Sets a card. Turn 8: Sombra Sombra draws. He then pays 300 Life Points (Sombra 2800 > 2500) to keep "Pendulum Shadow Gate" in play. He then activates "Doom-Vader Rabid Fang Dragon" (Left 2) in his Left Pendulum Zone. He then Pendulum Summons "Demonic Claw Doom-Vader" (1200/1100) from his Deck in Attack Position ("Tyrant Reaper Dragon": 3000 > 4000/3000 > 4000). He then activates the effect of "Shadow Reloading" to shuffle "Cloak Barrier Doom-Vader" from his Graveyard to his Deck. "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" attacks and destroys "Volt Edge Dragon", but Flash activates his face-down "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and draw a card. Turn 9: Flash Flash draws. He then switches "Flash Dragon Accel" to Defense Position. Turn 10: Sombra Sombra draws. He then pays 300 Life Points (Sombra 2500 > 2200) to keep "Shadow Pendulum Gate" in play. He then activates "Stop Defense" to switch "Flash Dragon Accel" to Attack Position. "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" attacks and destroys "Flash Dragon Accel" (Flash 1700 > 700). Turn 11: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Defense Position. The effect of "Flash Heart Dragon" activates, sending "Demonic Claw Doom-Vader" to the bottom of Sombra's Deck. Turn 12: Sombra Sombra draws. He then pays 300 Life Points (Sombra 2200 > 1900) to keep "Pendulum Shadow Gate" in play. He then Pendulum Summons "Demonic Claw Doom-Vader" (1200/1100) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Dark Crystal Slashing Blade" to negate the second effect of "Tyrant Reaper Dragon", destroy all other monsters he controls and increase the ATK of "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" by 1000 for each one destroyed ("Tyrant Reaper Dragon": 4000 > 8000/4000). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Rapid Fang Dragon" to grant "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" the ability to inflict piercing damage this turn. "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" attacks and destroys "Flash Heart Dragon", but Flash finds and activates the Action Card "Emergency Trap" to activate "Defense Draw" from his Graveyard, reducing the Battle Damage to 0 and drawing a card. He then activates "Corrupted Pendulum" to Special Summon the monsters destroyed this turn. Turn 13: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. The effect of "Flash Heart Dragon" activates, sending "Demonic Claw Doom-Vader" to the bottom of Sombra's Deck. He then activates the effect of the "Veil Pixie" in his Graveyard, Special Summoning it (100/100) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Flash Heart Dragon" and "Veil Pixie" in order to Special Summon "Flash Dragon Magna Harmony" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to banish "Chaos Command Dragon" and "Flash Dragon Accel" from his Graveyard and grant it the effects of the banished monsters. He then activates its "Chaos Command Dragon" effect to banish "Veil Pixie" from his Graveyard (instead of detaching an Overlay Unit via its own effect) and send all monsters Sombra controls to the bottom of his Deck ("Tyrant Reaper Dragon": 4000 > 0/4000 > 0). "Flash Dragon Magna Harmony" attacks "Tyrant Reaper Dragon", but Sombra activates his face-down "Shadow Guard" to negate the attack and reset itself face-down as well as activate it again this turn. He then activates the "Flash Dragon Accel" effect of "Flash Dragon Magna Harmony" to Tribute itself and Special Summon "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks "Tyrant Reaper Dragon", but Sombra activates his face-down "Shadow Guard" to negate the attack, but Flash activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Caster Solaris" to negate the activation of "Shadow Guard" and destroy it. "Flash Heart Dragon" destroys "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" (Sombra 1900 > 0).